The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by Arinia
Summary: For an English assignment. Chapter Seven in the book but from Boo's point of view. Why he gave the gifts in the first place, his thoughts on the children taking them, and his thoughts during the course of the chapter.


**A/N:** Should I be working on Wasted Happiness? Yesss. Do I also need to, for reasons beyond me, post this story? That would also be a yes. This is for an English project where we had to write a chapter in the book from a character's, who's not Scout, point of view (worth a hell of a lot of my mark) and I have grown to love the character of Boo Radley. So I wrote a chapter about him! I haven't handed this in yet so any and all comments, even flames, are much appreciated. Especially constructive criticism. So read, review, and hopefully enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Well since _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was published in 1960, and I was born in 1992, I really couldn't have possibly written this could I? Unless I have time traveling abilities that I don't know about, which is pretty cool but even then, I doubt I could write such a masterpiece like it.

"Arthur," a low voice interrupts my fitful slumber. I crack open a pale eye and observe the dark pants of my estranged brother. "It's time to get up," he says before exiting my gloomy room. With a sigh, I push myself up to a sitting position and rub my eyes. Briefly, I wonder what day it is, not like it matters, I'm locked up here for good.

"Arthur!" Nathan's voice calls. I sigh again. It's just him and me now, my mother and father both dead. I don't miss them strangely. They're just gone, and Nathan replaced them. He is so like our father, thinks I'm a monster, just like everyone one else in this County.

"Arthur!!" Nathan is getting mad, I can tell. I stand unsteadily to my feet and make my way down the rickety stairs to our filthy kitchen. Nathan has on his suit and hat and was just finishing his pitiful breakfast of toast and water. He has set a plate for me like usual. I sit down and watch him get up from the table hastily. He's afraid of me; he refuses to be in the same room with me for more than a minute if he can help it. He turns his back to me with a mumbled "Bye," and leaves for work. As soon as I hear the front door slam, I pick up my plate and hurry to my armchair by the window. I can see everything that goes on in Maycomb from here. I pick up my toast and frown as I see Nathan walk by. Then, my heart lightens. It's them. My children.

There's Scout, so cheery usually, dragging her feet with her schoolbooks in hand. I have to smile. School just doesn't agree with her it seems. Then there's Jem, looking slightly embarrassed, I suppose, at being seen in the company of his little sister. My, he sure is getting big.

I watch them walk by until they are out of sight and lean back in my chair. They won't come by again for several hours, but I can wait. I'll always wait for my children.

1 1

My brother, being the controlling person that he is, has taken to stealing my few possessions. He says they are not fit for crazy people and must be confiscated. I'm angry beyond belief. My entire family, my whole life, has called me crazy. The strange and frustrating thing is, I don't _feel_ crazy. How can one be crazy if they feel normal? But I digress, like I was explaining, he is taking my things. He had started before, so I hid some things in the tree by our house. It had a little hollow spot that was just right for keeping objects from being seen. I hid my gum in the tree. I had always liked gum as a boy and it reminded me of my days of freedom. But here's the strange thing. The next day, I saw Scout take my gum out of the tree! I was shocked at first that she would take something she found in a dirty old tree but eventually my heart warmed to the prospect that she was unknowingly forging a connection between us. I was so excited; I decided to hide two pennies in a box I fashioned. I had found the pennies on a sidewalk one day when I was walking to school. Much to my delight, both Scout and Jem took the gift. They looked at it with exhilaration and raced home.

However, for reasons unknown to me, Nathan all of a sudden stopped. I figured he was too busy or maybe just forgot. I was glad I would not have to make anymore trips to the tree. Coming out of the house was never fun for me, for if I was caught, Nathan would give me a whipping that would prevent me from sitting down in my chair for weeks. It wasn't just that. Going outside meant facing the world, and while I didn't _feel_ crazy, my family had drilled it into my head that I was and I shouldn't be fraternizing with normal people. Needless to say, it was deeply entrenched in my brain. I was sad though, that my brief connection to my children had come to an end. They had seemed so happy with my objects I really didn't mind the two taking them.

But now, he has started again and he is just as relentless. It's bigger things now too, possessions that I hold near and dear to me. Soon I will have nothing but my mattress.

"Arthur," came a cool voice. I'm sitting on my bed reading the only book I have; the Bible. I perk up slightly at the sound of my brother. "Arthur what in Lord's name are you doing?" I didn't answer right away. Nathan often asked me questions without really wanting an answer. After a minute though, I knew he was expecting a conversation.

"I'm reading sir," I reply quietly. I hated calling my brother 'sir' like he was my father but it was expected of me. Besides, I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Don't be lyin' to me Arthur, you can't read." Anger boiled in my stomach.

"Yes I can sir." Nathan titters at me and enters my room. He may be afraid of me, but Nathan still has a strong sense of authority and he sure has no qualms about unleashing that authority on me.

"The Bible Arthur?" he asks. Before I can answer he snatches it out of my hand. I was horrified! "Now this won't do. You're too insane to understand this Arthur! Why, soon you'll get crazy ideas and run rampant all over creation. We can't have that now can we? No, no, no I'll just have to take this." He snaps it shut and exits my room. I sit there for a few moments, dumbstruck. Had my brother just torn away one of the few things I shared in common with the rest of the world? I took a deep breath as the realization dawned on me that I would have to hide my stuff again. Which meant going outside.

1 1

I waited until nightfall to make my journey to the hollow tree. At night nobody would see me and I'd be safe from the stares. I know full well what I am to the townspeople. A monster. A maniac. I hear Nathan's rumbling snores from the next room and know it's time. I sit up and grab my prized item from under my pillow. It is a simple ball of grey twine but it was from the days when I was known as Arthur, not Boo. I creep downstairs and reached the front door. My hand rests on the door knob and I hesitate. Maybe I should let it go; I really don't want to cause any trouble. As I'm about to turn away, Jem and Scout suddenly pop into my mind with their infectious smiles and youthful laughter. These are gifts to them and I won't let my children down again. With sudden strength I open the door and walk silently outside. It's a quiet night with the wind whispering softly. I look at my yard with mild disgust; maybe people would think I'm sane if the house looked well kept. I reach the hollow tree in seconds. It greets me like an old friend that's been waiting patiently for my return. I hurriedly stash the twine in the hole and rush back inside. When I'm back in the safety of my home, I realize I've been holding my breath. I exhale it softly and tip-toe back upstairs. I can't wait to see Scout and Jem's face tomorrow.

1 1

The next day I'm feeling a lot more cheerful than I had been in a long time. I didn't even bother to grab my breakfast when I throw myself down into my armchair. It isn't long before my children walk by. To my dismay, they don't look in the tree. I'm that surprised, I hadn't hidden anything since last school year but I am awfully disappointed. Sighing, I settle down in my chair, hoping they would notice it later.

My patience was rewarded. As the children made their way back home they spotted my present. My heart leaps with excitement. My excitement soon fads when I see the children turn home without taking my present. My stomach feels like it has lead in it. Do they not like my gift? Now I feel stupid. Of course children would have no interest in a ball of a twine, how could I expect them to enjoy it? My eyes burn and my throat constricts. I've been rejected and it feels terrible. So terrible that I can't even bother to sit in my chair any longer. I dejectedly make my way upstairs to my room. When I throw myself down on my bed, I can feel tears running down my cheeks.

1 1

Three days have passed since the children didn't take my gift. Despite being rejected, I still sit in the chair and watch out the window. They are still my children after all. Right on schedule, they appear. To my surprise, they stop at the tree. They look inside the knot-hole with what looked like hope on their faces. I had left the twine in there for I couldn't face the thing that had caused my rejection. But now, the depression that has been filling me up is going away as I see them take my gift out! I am even more surprised to see them smiling! I have to find out why they're taking it now. Perhaps they need it. I carefully open the window, just enough to hear their young voices float in.

"I reckon it's ours Jem," Scout says. Jem nodded and they hurry off to school. So that's why they hadn't taken it! They thought it was someone's hidey-hole. Well it had been originally but it was now the bearer of gifts. With newfound happiness I dart off to the bathroom. I would give them a gift worth remembering!

1 1

It is October now; I haven't given Scout and Jem a gift in awhile. I feel little guilt since my next present is better than all three of them put together. I had taken two bars of soap from the bathroom; one was mine and one was Nathan's. We had separate bars because he believed that he would catch the 'crazy' if we shared. He had been pretty angry at me for stealing his soap but I didn't care. I had watched Scout and Jem very carefully, how they looked and what they usually wore, so I could create two soap dolls that looked exactly like them. I was quite pleased with myself, I had never carved in my life and I had to admit, it turned out very nice. That night, I hide the dolls inside the hollow space. I

can hardly sleep, I'm just too excited! I imagine what Jem and Scout would do when they found them. They'd find them, and of course be thrilled. They'd look at my house and decide to visit the mysterious giver of gifts. We'd have a lovely time chatting and spending the day in a quiet peace. Nathan's loud snore broke my imagination. I sigh sadly and turn over as reality hits me cruelly in the face. I'll never get to meet my children.

1 1

"Bye Arthur." The familiar door slamming signals my departure from the table. Today I don't sit in the armchair, instead opting to stand by the window. I want to see their faces up close.

When they first discover my handiwork, they look shocked; Scout even threw hers down with a scream. My feelings are slightly hurt, but I chide myself for getting too emotional. Scout soon picks hers up and observes it with interest. The children look at each other, then back to the dolls. The realization that the dolls were actually them, dawns on their young faces. The gaped at each other and looked back at my house. For a fleeting moment, I think they might have seen me. I hold my breath anxiously, for I know they are wary of me. Fortunately that thought is dispelled when they look back at each other and go back to talking like they've seen nothing. After awhile of much discussion, they leave for school. When I turn back to my chair, I'm myself smiling.

1 1

It's only been about a week and a half but I'm getting into the spirit of giving full swing. Seeing Scout and Jem's faces light up when they peek hopefully into the tree and are rewarded with a gift just makes my heart explode with happiness. I long to join them, invite them inside for some treats. Alas, Nathan seems prone to buying only the bare necessities. Bread, water, a few vegetables here and there, and milk. I know we are poor but can we possibly be _that_ poor?

Anyway, as I've said before, I've been bitten by the giving bug. Over the past week, I tore the place apart looking for my last packet of chewing gum. Considering how old it is, I'm greatly surprised it's still as fresh as the day I bought it. Mr. Wrigley must put something special in his gum for freshness.

The next morning after the usual bland routine of breakfast, I fly into my armchair as quick as I can. Scout and Jem pass by and sneak a look into the tree. It's Scout who pulls the gum out this time. Her face lights up with glee. "A whole pack!" she screams. It's so loud I can hear it through my window. I grin at her even though she can't see it. Jem looks just as pleased and quickly grabs it from his sister and sticks a piece in his mouth. Never liking to be far behind from everyone else, Scout grabs it back and enjoys her own stick. They walk away to school, happily munching on their gum and talking about how some boy named Cecil is fighting Jacob today.

I sigh at the sounds of school gossip. Those children don't know how lucky they are, free to roam around and do as they please. No whispers of the 'crazy' infecting them. I fiddle absently with a loose thread in my pants. I wish desperately I could go back to that night where my life started to fall apart. I'd do everything different. Maybe then I could be outside, free as a bird.

1 1

I'm really upping the ante now. I managed to dig up my old spelling medal. Back when I was a little younger than Jem, I was the champion speller. My parents had been quite proud of me; in fact I think that's the only time they were proud of me. I'm up in the attic where I've pulled it out of a box. It is slightly tarnished but it doesn't matter. This is a real treasure and I hope it makes my children happy. My face darkens slightly as a foreboding thought creeps into my head. This medal is in the school records as being mine. What if the children find out? Will they stop taking my gifts? Or, an even more panicking thought sets in, what if they tell the whole town and everyone comes banging on my door asking to see me? I drop the medal with a clank and slide away from it. I can't have those people at my door. Their stares…their never ending questions…I close my eyes and try and take deep breaths. But when I close my eyes all I see is the townspeople. Miss Stephanie asking me if I've stabbed anyone recently. Heck Tate telling my I'm going to jail for potentially harming Jem and Scout…

I open my eyes and run out of the room. I can't deal with that risk. Not after 15 years.

1 1

I caved. It took me four days but I put my medal in the tree. It's risky and I was shaking when I was doing it, but in the end, I couldn't let Jem and Scout down. Maybe they'll just leave it alone. They're smart kids after all, if they figure out it's me wouldn't they know to keep it to themselves?

I'm sitting in my armchair shaking. I'm so nervous. When I see Jem and Scout walk by I nearly choke on my bread. Jem carefully retrieves my latest gift and gently fingers "Maycomb Spelling Bee Champion" Scout cocks her head to the side and asks her brother what looks to be a question. Jem shrugs as an answer. I wait with bated breath. I catch the word 'Atticus' on Scout's lips before they walk to school. I don't know whether to feel relieved or even more nervous. Atticus has been one of the few people in this town who doesn't think I'm a monster; however from what I've heard Atticus is always honest and if he knows that the medal is mine, well who's stopping him from telling his children? I grip my hands together

tightly. I'll just have to play the waiting game to see if a mob comes runnin' up my door. Well, I'm pretty good at playing the waiting game.

1 1

No mob came to my door. Nobody asked me uncomfortable questions. I'm so happy that this time I pulled out my best gift yet. It's my old pocket watch, passed down from Radley to Radley. Why Nathan didn't receive it is beyond me but it doesn't matter now. My father gave it to me and now it's my turn to pass it down to my children, Jem and Scout. They may not be Radley's but they still deserve it.

I also found my old knife. It's still in great condition. I can't say the same for my watch though. I hope they like it. Nathan has gone a bit around the twist in my opinion; he's taking up to three things a day now. At this rate the only gift I'll be able to give to them is a smelly old sock and who wants that?

I'm shaking again, but it's out of excitement; not nervousness like four days ago. I see my brother tip his hat to someone out of view. I know it's them. I may think ill of my brother but he at least has the decency to acknowledge Jem and Scout, who by the looks on their faces when they walk by are terrified of him. My father would give them a surly look and walk on.

I predict right. Scout's the first to come into my line of sight. She's skipping gleefully towards the tree. Jem is dragging his feet four feet behind her, giving her a glare and glancing around every few seconds to make sure no one is seeing his sister acting silly. That makes me laugh.

"Jem look!" Scout yells. Jem forgets his embarrassment momentarily and runs over. He gasps at the treasure I've left them.

"You reckon it's white gold, Jem?" Jem shrugs, his jaw still hanging open. I have to stifle a laugh. It's not white gold, I've just kept it in good condition. Their imagination never fails to amaze me.

"Don't know. I'll show it to Atticus." Scout softly fingers the serrated edge of the knife. I gently scold her under my breath, forgetting that she can't hear me. Jem seems to be sharing my train of thought because he slaps her hand away.

"Don't be playin' with it like that Scout you hear? You'll go an' cut yourself." Scout makes a face at him and I shake my head, a smile tugging at my lips. What a pair those two are. I press my forehead against the window as they walk away to school. Someday, I vow, I'll meet them. Someday.

1 1

It's Nathan's day off today. I know he's my brother but I still despise him and I especially despise his days off. He marches about the house like he's Heck Tate himself, and orders me around. I don't even think he's scared of me anymore! He won't let me sit in my chair when he's home because he thinks I'm planning an escape and I'm mouthing instructions to the people who walk by. If only so. If I started mouthing things to people they'd run away screaming and hollerin'.

So I'm sitting on our lumpy sofa. It's not comfy at all and is a questionable gray in colour. I'm trying to think of new things I can give the children. The watch and knife were pretty outstanding and it's getting harder to come up with something better each time. I'll manage though.

"Arthur!!!" I look up startled at my brother's harsher than usual tone. I hear him stomping loudly up the porch and jump as he kicks open the front door. His face is as red as cherries and his eyes are narrowed so much it's like slits are looking at me. And he calls me crazy?

"How dare you," he seeths. "After all I've done…I knew there was something strange going on with you lately." I stare at him completely bewildered. I have no idea what I've done to make him so mad. As if reading my mind, he thrusts a small slip of paper at me. It flutters down inches in front of him which angers him more.

"Mark my words Arthur Radley, there will be no more of…this," he hisses, gesturing at the crumpled paper. He makes one final growl before turning on his heel and marching up the stairs. I sit there for a few moments, dumbfounded at Nathan's sudden rage. I pick up the paper and when I read it my heart weeps.

_Dear sir,_

_We appreciate the-no, we appreciate everything which you have put in the tree for us._

_Yours very truly, Jem Finch_

_Jean Louise Finch (Scout)_

They had really enjoyed my gifts. I smooth out the note on my knee and read it over and over again. It makes me so happy to learn that they truly loved all the gifts I have given them. But Nathan…my brow furrows. He had said he was going to put a stop to it. Sweat glistens on my face and I mop it up with my old handkerchief. I hop desperately he will not harm Jem and Scout. Punish me for it, I won't mind too much. But don't hurt my children! They'd never come visit me then.

1 1

It is the day after Nathan's explosion. Last night he had gone out with a bucket and some sort of tool in it. I had craned my neck as much as I dared to get a look inside but Nathan caught me.

"You've caused enough trouble already Arthur," he growled. I backed up with my head down until I heard the door close. I didn't dare go to the window to see what he was doing in case he really got mad. When he had come back in, his scowl was replaced with a slick smile. I inwardly flinched.

I'm sitting in my chair. Nathan has gone to work and I am waiting anxiously for Jem and Scout. Nathan had walked out of the house looking happy, happier than I've ever seen him. He had smirked at me and even tipped his hat at me! That couldn't be good.

The sound of cheerful laughter breaks my revere. Jem runs into my sight, making a beeline for the tree. I feel slightly relieved that he looks unharmed but I'm not out of the woods yet; Nathan has done something nasty I know it.

"Scout!" Jem shouts. My heart sinks. He's at the tree looking at the knot-hole. His eyes are wide and he's taking shallow breaths. I can't see what he's looking at in there but it can't be good. Scout runs over to him. She stands there for a few moments before bursting into tears. My mouth drops open. What has Nathan done?

"Who…done… it Jem?" she manages to say in between sobs. Jem puts his arm around her. I press my face against the window, trying to get a look at what made my children so upset. I can't see anything!

"Don't cry Scout," I whisper. My own eyes are burning with tears. I hate seeing them so sad. "It'll be O.K," I whisper again. Jem takes one last unhappy look at the tree before leading a distraught Scout to school. I turn from the window trying to hold back my tears. Whatever Nathan did, he'll pay for it. No one hurts my children and gets away with it.

**A/N:** I really debated whether to put this into present tense or past tense. I ended up putting it into present but if you guys think it would be better suited in past tense please let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
